Help Please!
by Writing Rebel
Summary: I don't normally do this, but I really need some help. If you click on the title link right over there, it will take you to a page that has brief summaries of two stories I could write. I just can't decide which to write. Please help me out by reading them and leaving me a little review saying which you'd rather read. I'll be so grateful if you can find the time to do that. Please?
1. Help Please

Hey there guys. I'm going to go ahead and let you know that this is not a new story.

Yet.

I have a story in mind but I just cannot decide how I want to write it. What I mean to say is that it's essentially the same story. But it can go two very different ways. What I can't figure out is which way to go.

I want your help.

I _need _your help.

I figured since you are the readers I could ask you which one you'd rather read.

So what I'm going to do is write a short synopsis of each possible story and I would love it – I mean I would absolutely adore you – if you could tell me which one you'd rather read.

It is going to be a Once Upon A Time story. But either way I go it will be AU. I'm not going to tell you which characters I will use right now though. I'm going to wait until I write the story and you read it for you to find that out. :P So for the stories I'm going to use "fake" names. I also want to let you know that either way I end up writing this story I will being using the same main characters from the show. I already have them picked out – I actually came up with these ideas for these characters specifically – and that will not change.

I'm not asking for reviews about the short summaries I'm giving you so please don't feel like you have to give me one.

I just want your opinion about which you would rather read because I am truly stuck. :(

Here's the first story:

Jane is a young woman living in Storybrooke. She lives with her best friend and works at the little music shop in town, even giving vocal lessons to anyone who wants them.

It's not the life she planned but it's a good one.

The only thing that could make it better would be the return of her first and only love. She had been just a teenager when she knew him and when she had lost him. She thought he had loved her too but he had left town so abruptly she wasn't sure. She certainly isn't expecting him to come back to the idyllic little town.

So when he does come back, and for the most unexpected reason, she is shocked to say the least.

He says he's there for her and she still does care deeply for him.

But will the years and the lives they've both lived make it impossible for them to be together again?

And here's story two:

Jane grew up in Storybrooke but hasn't been back since the summer of her 18th birthday. While she still talks to her friends and brother – they've even come to visit her and her husband on the coast- the one person she hasn't talked to is her father.

She loved him dearly, but he hadn't taken kindly to the idea of her running away with the mysterious stranger that had shown up in Storybrooke that summer. When she left her small hometown he told her not to come back. Not to contact him again.

Though it broke her heart, she had decided to follow the man that had stolen it from her.

Seven years later her father has still refused to speak to her.

But she doesn't let that stop her from going to Storybrooke when she gets an invitation to a loved one's wedding.

After all these years will she be able to mend her relationship with her father?

And by doing so will she ruin the relationship she fought so hard to protect all those years ago?

There you go. I was as vague as possible on purpose. I didn't want to give the whole story, especially the good parts, away before actually getting to write the story.

So please, let me know which one you'd rather read.

Thank you so much for your help. :)

Writing Rebel


	2. My Decision

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this and review. I read all of them and thought about what you had to say very hard before making my decision/

I am going to write Story Idea One!

I know some of you wanted me to go with Story Idea Two, but there were so many people that wanted the first one... I had to go with it. But this doesn't mean I'll never write the second idea. I'm just not going to now. And even though it's not the story you wanted, I hope you'll still read it and enjoy it :)

I will start writing this story soon. Probably in the next couple of weeks. Right now, I am writing a story for Supernatural. It's a short story though, only a few chapters long, so it won't take me much longer to finish. Once that's done, I'll start writing about our mysterious Once Upon a Time characters.

I hope you'll all come back to read this story once it's posted. I can't wait for you guys to be able to read the story you helped create.

And if Supernatural is also your cup of tea, feel free to check out the story I'm working on now. It's called What We Want To See.

Thank you so much again!

Writing Rebel


End file.
